driverfandomcom-20200213-history
American Ranch (episode)
American Ranch is the Twenty Second episode in Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the Ninth episode of Season 2. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) goes to tell himself that everything went short throughout the day and then he goes out to his yard. In Lamar's yard Lamar tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) and Melissa (Edie Falco) that it may go right and then Lamar tells them that he needs to go to Leonardo New Jersey where RST Video is. Lamar drives to RST Video in Leonardo New Jersey. At RST Video in Leonardo New Jersey Lamar tells Braden (Michael Imperioli) that he is a visitor to RST Video and then He and Braden goes in RST Video. In the RST Video Store Lamar and Braden tells Papi (Vincent Pastore) who is an employee for RST Video enterprises talks about his weekend and then Lamar says hello today Papi and then Papi tells Lamar hello and then Lamar gives him his change and then buys a soda and then drinks the soda and then finishes it. Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) who is a home detail gangster and thief for RST Video tells Papi to make sure to understand the goal and then Lamar says hello Gregory and then Gregory tells Lamar hi Lamar what do you think your doing and then he says looking at stuff and then he says okay that you can do but you cannot shoplift or steal stuff because that's called stealing and then Lamar says alright Gregory. Lamar looks around and then Papi tells Gregory good day has been fine and then Lamar goes to the shelf in the back to tell Bob who needs to talk and then he meets Bob (Tony Sirico) and George (Robert Iler) who are underestimating things in the wrong way for illegitimate business. Lamar tells them this is getting you in trouble and then Lamar tells Papi and Gregory to make sure you go out for a while. Lamar leaves the RST Video Store. Lamar goes to Barbara's express and then goes inside. In Gracie's express Lamar tells Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) who is in the owner of the Gracie Express and then Gracie says hello good morning it's 10:00 AM here and then Lamar says to Barbara are you unsure what to answer and then she says yes Lamar. Lamar and Gracie knows that a group of thugs got in and then Lamar kills the thugs and then Gracie takes a pistol out to shoot the door open and then she shoots it open and then Lamar escapes. Lamar is approached by Gregory and Barbara (Drea de Matteo) who are out on the road and then Lamar tells them to leave the area right away and then they walk away. Lamar gets into the car. *Lamar goes to the garage in Newark New Jersey and then he stops at the garage. He goes to meet Rodney Jose (David Proval), Liz (Aida Turturro), Nicholas (Jerry Adler), Fritz Hemingway (Peter Bogdanovich) and Joshua (Lillo Brancato Jr.) who are going to spot Lamar and then Joshua drives away and then escapes and then he crashes into a traffic collison and then he dies in a traffic collison killing himself after crashing into Agent Marcus Schroder (Louis Lombardi) and then he investigates the body of Joshua who was killed in a traffic collison known as a traffic accident and then Lamar drives to the scene to take a look and then he reports that it was his dead body in the car and then he pulls him out of the car and then leaves him on the road and then leaves the scene to investigate it. Lamar goes to the hills on Atlantic Heights and then he goes to Atlantic Heights and then he is approached by Giuseppe Kirk (Benny Aguiar) and then he is approached by Giuseppe's crew mobster named Josef (Seth Barrish) who is a mob to Giuseppe Kirk and then he fights Lamar and then Lamar leaves him down and then Josef dies from collorlectal cancer and then he is found dead and then Lamar walks away from Josef's dead body. Lamar rescovers this himself and then he goes to the pizza place and then he goes inside. At Papi's pizzeria Lamar tells Papi he needs to look around for this and then he finds out that a Detective named Giovanni Gods (Michael Cannis) who is a negotiator of Papi is guilty of the killing spree and then Lamar shoots and kills Giovanni Gods who Giovanni is guilty of the killing spree and then he goes to the kitchen. *In the kitchen He is approached by Elijah (Tom Cappadona) and then he is beaten up by Lamar and then Elijah fights Lamar and then Lamar fights Elijah and then Elijah dies from heart disease and then Lamar meets a Braden's wife named Nancy (Nancy Cassaro) who is going to pay the feedback and then she finds Braden and then she puts Braden into arrest and then Braden is locked up in his cell in the basement underground and then Lamar tells Braden stay in jail and then he tells Nancy good job for locking up Braden and then Braden reveals that Nancy is the widow of Rodney Jose and then Rodney Jose arrives to tell Nancy that things are prepared the way they are and then she tells Rodney Jose to stand guard and then Lamar leaves. Lamar goes to his car and then Papi and Gregory arrive and then Lamar drives out of Braden's parking lot. Lamar knows that and then a gang sidekicker named Horton (Simon Jutras) arrives and then Horton shoots and then Lamar fights Horton and then Horton dies from natrual causes. A iron gangster named Armando (John Christopher Jones) arrives and then Lamar fights Armando and then Armando dies from poluminary eppidema disease and then he leaves him dead on the ground. Lamar goes to the next location that George is meeting and then a plumber named Ritchie (Peter McRobbie) who is a hoax for George tells George not to do the job and then Ritchie tells Lamar to know the way your going and then Lamar finds out that a group of Ritchie's crew arrives and then Lamar kills a group of Ritchie's group and then leaves Ritchie abandon himself. Lamar tells a loan shark named Mikki (Judy Reyes) arrives and then Lamar kills Mikki and then Mikki is laying on the ground and then Lamar leaves the area. Lamar drives to the laundromat. Lamar is approached by Braden, George, Gracie, Barbara and a corrupt detective named Shep (James Sioutis) who is a rival of George and then Lamar tells Shep not to shoot me and then Lamar shoots and kills Shep who is a corrupt detective. Lamar finds out that a laundry owner named Bridget (Lisa Valens) is helping clean for laundry and then Lamar gives her an IEP and then leaves the laundromat and then goes outside. He finds out that Maria (Maureen Van Zandt) has arrived to take the conference from him seriously about her past and then she gives Lamar an answer about doing this for yourself in the past. Lamar leaves Maria in her past. Lamar goes to the next location to confront Gregory and then leaves Gregory be. He and Maria meets a nurse named Missi (Gameela Wright) who is helping them out and then she talks about respect and then Lamar and Maria tells Missi thank you and then they say bye. *Lamar and Maria goes to the next stop and then they go to RST Video. He and Maria knows that Papi is busy with Gregory right now talking and then Rene (Michele Santopietro) arrives to take the orders and then she uses a ball and then throws it at the clock and then she leaves the RST Video and then Lamar tells Papi have a nice day. Lamar and Papi meets a nurse named Sarah (Denise Burse) who is looking for effort and keeping it in shape and respect and then she says have a good day and then Lamar tells Papi bye. Lamar gives him a pay check to give him ideas. Deaths *Thugs - Killed by Lamar. *Joshua - Traffic Collison. *Guiseppe Kirk - Killed by Lamar. *Josef - Killed by Lamar. *Giovanni Gods - Killed by Lamar. *Elijah - Heart disease. *Horton - Natrual Causes. *Armando - Poluminary Edima. *Mikki - Killed by Lamar. *Ritchie's Crew - Killed by Lamar. *Shep - Killed by Lamar.